Talk:Summer 2016 Event/@comment-88.16.204.116-20160814175233/@comment-26850872-20160814195746
All right, looking at your fleet comp makes me believe it requires quite some scrutiny. You having a certain good amount of Kai nis and your fleet being in overall good levels suggest you have been playing for some time. So now I am noticing some odd things about your comp and equipments and some other things (warning, personal opinions inbound, also I don't know what other equipments you have in store so please forgive me if you don't have much of what I will mention next): 1. What difficulty are you running on, anyway? 2. Almost EVERYONE save for some in both fleets has some questionable equipment choices on your part, let's dissect some: * Why is there a need to put Damecons on them without a slot expansion? You're gimping your fleet of any decent chances of actually doing some hurt to the boss at the boss node. * I don't see why you would put Tone's planes at her last slot, the third slot where you put the damecon is her biggest at 9. Even then the map has at least two Tsu-classes who you will encounter along the way, and they can just render her planes useless. Just give her a Type 3 shell (and don't tell me you don't have any after coming this far). * Suzuya does not need two seaplanes on her. The Zuiun on her is vulnerable to shotdowns from pre-pre-boss node and the node before that. Replace it with a Type 3 shell. * You are not making sense with Haruna's 3 guns, which will only be useful in night battle and your Haruna is not going to be there. Also those 41cm guns are too heavy for her in combined fleets and you're seriously gimping her performance. Take those off, give her other dazzle gun if you don't have any other alternative, a seaplane and an Armor Piercing Shell. * Kongou: This set-up is OK except for one thing: That 41cm and 46cm is not made to fit on her, you're gimping her hit rate. If you don't have anything better to give her, just stick to 35.6cm guns. She cannot really bring much. Also consider giving her an AP (armor-piercing shell) instead, I recall doing decent daytime damage with them on to the boss. * You know what would help your Shoukaku here? Another carrier in the fleet - thus turning your fleet into a Carrier Task Force. Go with that, hopefully it'll help you in the long run. * As someone said, KASUMI HAS NO BUSINESS BEING IN THE MAIN FLEET. And especially not with that set-up at all. Replace that with something else, preferably a third carrier (after considering my points about Shoukaku). Wo Kai is hard for your Shoukaku to fight against alone, and her set-up basically allows Wo Kai to have her way with your fleet. Second fleet * Agano with that kind of set-up isn't going to help you against the boss. Reason 1: She doesn't have as much luck compared to Shigure to actually pull that Torpedo Cut-in setup off. If you want to make her stay in that fleet might as well you give her another cruiser red gun and a seaplane. * Shigure is fine, but she won't be able to do jack against the boss and I believe by night battle the boss will probably be the only thing standing. * Your Myoukou HAS NO BUSINESS TO BE HOLDING TWO SEAPLANES. Take one off and give her a Type 3 Shell so that she can work on the boss when night battle comes. * Maya: No problems here. * Shimakaze and Hibiki: They just cannot work with that kind of set-up. Look back up to Agano for the reason why. Ideally, you would rather want them equipping themselves with two guns instead.